


Come Crashing Into My Little World

by moonyismysoulmate



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Pre Malec, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyismysoulmate/pseuds/moonyismysoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is looking for an apartment, Magnus has one to sell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Crashing Into My Little World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Malec work, and hopefully not the last because I really enjoyed writing about these two (: I tagged it as a one shot but it could also be a first chapter so let me know if you'd like me to write a sequel! Any comment or critique is gladly welcomed, since I still have a lot of room for improvement in my writing ahah (:
> 
> I cannot post this without thanking Danyell (justsayalways.tumblr.com) who was my beta reader and who helped me so, so much. Seriously this girl is a gem, and without her this whole fic would have been really awkward and filled with tons of english mistakes ahah! 
> 
> Enjoy! (:

Alec was terribly late, and he knew it. Running through the crowded streets of NYC, pushing past people with everything he had, the young man couldn't stop himself from mumbling under his breath. _Oh my god no don't do that to me seriously why today_ _of all days it had to be_ today _just hurry up you dumbass what did you do to deserve this you just—_ wait, was it Winthrop Street ? Alec spun around to get a better look at the plate holding the street's name, nearly colliding into an elderly woman in the process; and yes, it was the street he had been trying to find for the last fifteen minutes. He quickly got his phone out of his pocket, checked the number Isabelle had sent him earlier that day, and resumed running. Finally reaching the foot of the building he had been meaning to get to, Alec stopped to catch his breath and took a look around him. The street was pretty quiet for a Saturday afternoon, and the few people walking past him hardly seemed to notice the black haired, disheveled guy standing in front of the red-stoned residence.

A few moments later, Alec drew in a last, deep breath, and went inside the building. The entry hall was dimly lit and the boy almost tripped on a furry _thing_ —was it a _huge rat_ ?— on his way to the staircase. If he remembered correctly, the man from the estate agency had said the flat was on the second floor. Quickly jogging up the stairs, Alec reached said floor in no time and knocked on the door standing in front of him. When no one came to open it, the boy started fidgeting around anxiously. _Next time you'll try not to be late you asshat._ Finally, just as Alec was about to crawl back home in shame, the door opened to reveal a tall and lanky man. He leaned against the door frame and flashed him a grin.

“You're so late all the other people visiting the flat already left. Mr Lightwood, I suppose ?”

Alec felt a blush creep on his face, which only deepened the man's grin.

“Yeah... Sorry about that...” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “My brother was supposed to pick me up but he got into some last minute plan with his girlfriend Clary and—” _Oh my god why am I telling him that, he doesn't need to hear the story of your life just stop it before you make an even bigger fool of yourself and focus_ — “Anyway, er, I'm here now.”

“Then come in.” The man stuck out his hand for Alec to shake it. “I'm Magnus, by the way. Pleased to meet you.”

Alec had been pulling at his sleeves since he got to the door, and more particularly at a forming hole in the right one. Startled by the man's gesture, he quickly raised his hand to shake Magnus' one before he realized his fingers were stuck in the hole he had been worrying at. Blushing even harder in embarrassment, the boy lowered his arm and took a step back, trying to look anywhere except at the other man. The latter chuckled softly before allowing the boy in by opening the door wider. Alec was about to follow him inside when the furry shape from earlier —which was actually a cat— lazily walked into the apartment through the ajar door.

“There you are !” said Magnus fondly. _Oh, so, not a rat,_ Alec thought. He finally went in after Magnus and — _oh man, he has such a nice ass_. Alec groaned under his breath and scolded himself silently. _Now is definitely not the right time for these kind of thoughts just stop and visit the damn flat... And maybe make friends with him. A little._ If Alec was honest with himself, he had to admit that Magnus seemed like a nice sort of guy, and his ass was definitely worth sticking around.

 

* * *

 

When Magnus heard the knock on the door, he flinched. He had been in the middle of plucking his eyebrows, and, his hand bolting upright, he had scratched his forehead. Soothing the injured area while cursing the tweezers under his breath, the man stepped out of his bedroom to go open the door. When he reached the living room, however, he froze; he definitely couldn't be seen in this state (that is to say, with a half-plucked eyebrow). He quickly turned around and got back to his room, hastily —but carefully— fixed his eyebrow and went back to answer the door.

And _oh boy_ , was he glad he did.

Because standing right before his eyes now, was the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. _Damn_ , _those eyes_. Magnus felt as if their blue was that of the deepest blue in a tsunami's waves. The color was utterly subjugating him, in the best possible way.

Fortunately, Magnus had mastered the art of hiding his thoughts and emotions long, long ago, and playing it casual was just as easy as, say, teasing the boy. Which he also proceeded to do.

The boy — _Alec,_ Magnus remembered— blushed, and god was he adorable. To be honest, Magnus' day hadn't started out all that well, with all these strangers asking him tons of questions about his flat that he didn't have answers to —he just wanted to find a bigger place in Brooklyn, was that so hard to understand ?— but he now felt as if it was about to brighten a great deal. He turned around to make sure Alec had followed him inside and shot him another grin.

“So, any particular reason why you want to move out ?” Magnus asked, keeping a casual feel to his tone.

The young man seemed to hesitate for a second, then said, glancing at him with vulnerability in his eyes. “Yeah. A fight with my parents involving me, a closet, and the fact that I'm not inside of it anymore.”

Magnus' smile grew wider. _If he isn't hitting on me right now I don't know what he's doing._ “Follow me, I'll show you around.”

They first went through the living room, which was the biggest room of the flat since it also included the kitchen. Chairman Meow was lazily spread on a flashy blue cushion, and Magnus smiled when he caught sight of him. He picked him up and the cat started purring loudly in his arms.

When they reached his bedroom, Magnus winked to his black-haired guest. “This is where the magic happens,” he said, his smile teasing.

Alec turned beet red and, for a moment, the man thought he was going to choke. _Okay, so maybe the fact that he is out of the closet doesn't mean he is used to being properly hit on._

All in all, the tour of the flat didn't take that long and when they reached the entry door again, they both paused. Magnus could see Alec lingering next to it, not sure of what to do. He was looking at his feet and the man was sure he would have stayed like that the whole afternoon if the sound of Magnus clearing his throat hadn't made him look up. Smiling at him, the man picked up a pen and a post-it from the shelf nearby and quickly scribbled his number. _You never know_ , he thought.

“In case you need any further information about the flat,” he said with a wink. Which, in his mind, was basically the same as writing CALL ME on his forehead with little bulbs of light shaped like arrows pointing at it.

Alec reached out for the piece of paper and, when their fingers brushed, Magnus was _sure_ he saw his blush deepen. He just _loved_ to see the boy's cheeks turn red and he couldn't help but imagine all the different things he could say to him to make them do so. He held the door open for Alec, who practically stumbled outside. He awkwardly waved goodbye and left. Magnus watched him go and smiled to himself. _He better call me._

 


End file.
